The invention relates to collection and storage of biological samples, and more particularly to devices configured to collect, transfer and store the biological samples.
The collection of biological samples (such as blood) and extracting DNA for genetic analysis from the sample have been widely used by the forensics and medical community for identification purposes such as, but not limited to, paternity testing, genetic diagnostic testing in new born screening programs, genetic typing for predisposition to a particular disease, and genetic characterization for drug susceptibility. Typically, collected biological samples are stored in a dried state on an absorbant material. By way of example, dried blood spots are commonly stored on substrates.
Typically, for sample storage of the biological samples, it is desirable to use substrates that facilitate efficient and reproducible transfer of the collected samples to a substrate card. However, typically, the success of the transfer of the collected samples depends on skills of the user. Accordingly, the sample transfer process is adversely affected in point-of-care type settings where the person (e.g., a nurse, or a patient) collecting the sample may have inadequate training in the sample collection and transfer. Moreover, when compared to other samples, such as substrate based samples, the sample transfer success rate is relatively lower for swabbed samples (such as a buccal swab, nasal swab, or swab of a wound area) as the user needs to apply the sample to the correct location for sample collection and use the right amount of force to transfer the sample from the swab to the sample substrate. For example, if less than a desirable force is applied to transfer the sample from the swab to the sample substrate, the sample may not be efficiently transferred to the sample substrate. On the other hand, if the force applied to the swab is more than the desirable force, the storage substrate may suffer damages.